Iemitsu Sawada
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Tsuna, his Guardians, Reborn, everyone in Vongola believed Iemitsu was an idiot, a failure, a horrible father, a horrible husband, and only in his position because of his strength. People's perceptions aren't as true as they would like. No pairings, (aside from Nana and Iemitsu). On hiatus.


Iemitsu Sawada was born in Japan, but was raised in Italy. He and his mother moved to be closer to his father.

His parents were bright and cheerful. That's what he remembered. Bright, cheerful, and blond.

His father came home everyday. They'd spend time together, he'd talk and play with his father.

But the bad men came. And the hurt his mom, took him hostage, and waited for his dad. His father couldn't do anything because they'd hurt him. They shot, the blood splattered the wall.

Iemitsu was furious. That was when he discovered his flames. And they burned, bright, and hot, and they killed. They, his flames, charred the house, killed, and burnt his hands. It was called the Charcoal incident. And he caused it.

He unconsciously suppressed his flames, as result, his flames couldn't be tracked. He lived on the streets, fighting over scraps of food, took on odd jobs, and become an informant. His acting skills had grown, when people take pity on crying children was the easiest way to get food and money, especially if you know how to pickpocket.

He managed to run, to hide, for five years. He was eleven when a Mafia family first offered a job to him. He was fifteen when he started doing jobs for Vongola. When he found out he was a blood relative to Primo, he was sixteen. He started to prepare.

When he was eighteen he was ready to become part of Vongola in the CEDEF. He was a excitable, happy, trusted, oblivious, strong young man who eventually became a CEDEF operative.

It was found out by the rest of Vongola when he was twenty three, that Iemitsu was blood related to Primo. When he was twenty two he got married, when he was twenty three he was a father. He became leader of the CEDEF at age twenty four.

He knew how people scoffed behind his back. The CEDEF leader wouldn't spend time with his family.

He continued to be the cheerful, bumbling idiot everyone in the Mafia knew.

Iemitsu in front of others was strong, good at managing people, resolving conflicts, and multitasking, and extremely oblivious. But alone and with a few, his mask fell, he preferred to rely on his smarts rather then brawn, he researched and understood everyone under him, in Varia, in Vongola, the leaders of both allied and enemy famiglias, and he knew an extensive amount of information brokers around the world. Most of which were in Europe and Asia.

Every time he visited home, he took every precaution. He took a false identity to get through airports, contacts to change his eye color, dye to color his hair...And then changed it back before he got home.

The postcards he sent were sort of an...Inside joke between him and Nana. After all, he married a assassin, who then retired to take care of their child.

Everyone thought he was oblivious, and the same went for his wife. (The Vongola 10th Generation would find the later to not be true when Nana casually asked Tsuna over dinner how the Vongola were doing. And then when they were surprised she said indignantly "what? Am I not supposed to ask how my only son is doing leading a mafia group.")

Then arrived the news of the deaths of the years. Until the last one stood. And he died.

'All three heirs dead.' Iemitsu thought. He laughed cynically. The dark sounds echoing out of his office.

Well, looks like all his plans were upset, weren't they?

It was after the inheritance ceremony, when Tsunayoshi became Decimo that he was confronted. Iemitsu had immediatly immigrated to the balcony outside after the ceremony ended.

"Why? Why weren't you there?" The Vongola Decimo growled at his fath-the CEDEF leader. Unlike his son, the blond kept a calm, contemplative face. The mask of cheerfulness has slipped and shattered upon his son's furious attitude. Iemitsu nursed his drink, a blank face covering up his emotions.

"When going through Vongola history, did Reborn mentioned the Charcoal incident at one point?" Iemitsu took a sip from his glass.

"Yes." The brunette answered, a angered and annoyed expression on his face.

Iemitsu sighed, a frown formed on his face. "I loved my family, my mother was always there, my father came home from work and always played with me. Then when I was six, my mother and I were held hostage, my father was killed when he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our lives, my mother died, and I burnt my childhood house down with my flames. Along with five dozen hitmen." The blond sounded as if he was talking about slightly bad weather.

"Three heirs dying...that was not my screwup." Iemitsu said, sounding quite venomous at the last sentence.

"You want to know why I was not there. It's simple, because I'd rather you hate me then have you be killed. You hating me is a small price to pay." Iemitsu said, snorting at the look of shock on the brunette's face.

Reborn walked out to join them, the hitman had appearance of a young teen by now. Leon was perched on the yellow ribboned black fedora. Leon's green tail slowly curled as he shifted to a darker color to match the balcony.

"I always suspected it was a mask, but I didn't know for sure. Either you were an absolute idiot, or you were a impeccable actor." Reborn said with amusement.

"And I didn't know whether you were more oblivious then me, or catching on somehow." Iemitsu quipped back.

Reborn smirked. "Looks like we're both sensibly paranoid. I don't know whether to be amused or horrified at the similarities."

"Yes, you're both smarter then me. Wonderful." Tsuna said in exasperation. The brunette's lips quirked up. "Unfortunately now I can't fire you for incompetence." Tsunayoshi said, tilting his head at his father.

"Me? Incompetent, perish the thought. That's more of Xanxus's style." Iemitsu said airily.

"Oi, trash, what'd you say?" (I may be trash, but I'm high quality trash. Premium trash. Grade A trash.)

"Don't worry, we're just discussing your incompetence." Reborn said nonchalantly. Iemitsu snorted, trying not to burst outright into laughter. Tsunayoshi sighed. (Decimo he may be, but he could rarely do anything against his tutor. And now that a few things have been cleared up, it seems the same goes for his father. Oh well.)

Xanxus glared at the trio.


End file.
